


Wine, Watson!

by fantasyficfluff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyficfluff/pseuds/fantasyficfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realizes his true feelings for John in a fluffy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine, Watson!

“Kill me now, Watson.” Sherlock Holmes groaned, kicking off his heavy oxfords and seating himself in his armchair. “I’m not often this puzzled on a case.”  
“And what case would that be?” Watson sat across from his tall friend and popped open a large bottle of white wine. He poured himself a glass and handed another to Sherlock who guzzled it down without a glance.   
“Well, it’s an odd sort of thing. Molly’s been treating me...different. She watches me when I walk out of a room, she seems frightened whenever I catch her staring.” He paused. “ I’m sure I’m imagining it.”   
John chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Ah.” He said, smiling sheepishly with an ounce of discomfort. He hated to say it. It could give Sherlock bad ideas, but- “I believe she fancies you.”  
Sherlock frowned, taking in this information. The result was an embarrassing silence. “Well?” Dr. Watson inquired. “Do you fancy her back?”   
Sherlock opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly. “No, I think of her as a friend. A pretty girl, but…”  
“But?”   
Sherlock stared intensely at his flatmate, his focus shifting between John’s gentle brown-gray eyes, his ruffled dirty-blonde hair, his solemn expression. Sherlock leaned in, bewildered by these strange new emotions that overcame him. Admiration? Love? Dr. Watson met him in the middle, their faces inches away from each other.   
“I’ve got feelings for another.” Sherlock’s deep, sultry voice sent shivers down John’s spine. Their lips met, and the two were immediately in a trance. It was as if nothing else mattered, as if they were alone in the world. Alone together. John ruffled Sherlock’s hair, caressing his strong, warm neck in his palm. They closed their eyes, savoring the kiss the two had been lust-  
“Hello?” A shrill call interrupted their moment. John and Sherlock were startled upright, breaking apart as they attempted to act as if nothing had happened. John scrambled for his laptop and Sherlock yanked an old newspaper that was crumpled on the floor. Mrs. Hudson appeared in the doorway and chuckled. “Anything interesting in the news, Sherlock?” She asked.  
“Er… the annual Christmas celebration will be held at Saint-”   
“Christmas celebration? In May? That’s strange…” Mrs. Hudson said. Sherlock shifted, distressed. He avoided eye contact with Watson and his landlady.   
At least she didn’t catch us. Watson reassured himself, taking a deep breath. Maybe she doesn’t know.   
Mrs. Hudson walked out, humming to herself happily. The two flatmates let out a sigh of relief they hadn’t noticed they were keeping in.   
But they had rejoiced too soon. Mrs. Hudson peered in the room again.  
“So, should I rent out your room, John?” She said, “Or are you two going to wait?” She laughed to herself and walked to the kitchen. John smiled, and slowly Sherlock did the same. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Sherlock was truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was my first ever fanfic! Thanks so much if you took the time to read it that means so much <3 Subscribe plz I'm working on a drarry fic


End file.
